


It Starts & Ends in the Rain

by JadeJem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, Love, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug One-Shots, Multi, adrienette - Freeform, miraculous ladybug season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeJem/pseuds/JadeJem
Summary: Adrien hasn't been able to focus all day. The only thing on his mind is Marinette.Marinette, Marinette, maybe the occasional daydream about Marinette transforming into her alter-ego, Ladybug, and more Marinette.The author won't be surprised if Adrien fails all of his classes because that's what would happen to a normal person if they never paid attention in class—but this isn't real life so, of course, Adrien still somehow keeps his high grades while he daydreams about the girl of his, well, dreams.





	It Starts & Ends in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. ;)

Marinette jumps at the sound of her alarm clock going off for the fourth time that morning. She groans, realizing she has ignored it a few times too many, and is now late for school.

"Marinette!" a small voice tinkles. "I've been trying to wake you up for the past half hour!"

The bluenette smacks her forehead as if to remind herself how dumb she can be sometimes. "I'm sorry, Tikki!" Marinette had stayed up way too late doing homework the previous night, with no help from that lousy alley-cat who has suddenly started paying more attention to her as of recently.

She tugs the warm bedsheets off of herself and trips over her own feet, sending the clumsy girl down, down, down then...  _smack!_

"Ow," she mutters, rubbing her tailbone before scrambling to her feet.

After throwing her usual outfit on and brushing her teeth, Marinette is outta there faster than you can say 'miraculous.'

The discombobulated bluenette sprints to school, bag thrown over shoulder and smooth, deep-blue hair whipping in the warm wind.

So she may have forgotten  _one tiny detail_...

She flies up the front steps of her small high school and through the large basketball courts. Her homeroom door comes into view, and she comes to an abrupt halt in front of the entry. So as not to disturb the teacher, she slowly cracks the large metallic door open a centimeter, then two, then three and carefully inches into the classroom as silently as possible.

The eyes of all her classmates are glued onto Marinette as she attempts her sneaky entry. Just as she's about to close the door, someone whispers her name.

"Marinette!"

Of course, this scares the daylights out of the bluenette, and she releases the heavy door, resulting in a rather loud slam that shakes the whole room. A couple of her classmates begin to snicker when the startled teacher turns to greet Marinette with a dead-panned expression.

"S-sorry, Mademoiselle Bustier!" the nervous girl apologizes, quickly rushing to her seat behind her crush, Adrien Agreste, and next to her best friend, Alya Césaire.

"Smooth move, Sherlock," Alya whispers, giggling slightly when Marinette groans. "Overslept?"

"Wish I could say otherwise," the bluenette responds drowsily, yawning in exhaustion. "Stayed up late doing homework and... dealing with something."

Little does the blue-haired beauty know, that specific 'something' (or should we say 'someone') she had to deal with is eavesdropping on their conversation.

Adrien Agreste. Chat Noir. Both the same person. Both, as of recently, aware of their lady's civilian identity. Of course, it was an accident, and it would be an understatement to say that Chat was shocked to see his beautiful, strong, brave, and amazing love de-transform into the equally beautiful (now that he thinks about it), kind, sweet, and caring girl who sits behind him every day in class.

He leans his head on his elbow, admiring his princess/lady from the corner of his eye. When she had opened that classroom door, it was as if an invisible wind had blown through the gorgeous locks of dark hair resting on her shoulders. Hearts and roses had appeared around her somehow, and Adrien had sighed contentedly at his lady's stunning beauty.

How has he not noticed it before? Marinette is absolutely  _breathtaking_.

His heart hammers in his chest as he watches her flip her midnight hair behind her shoulder and lean on her palm, listening to some story Alya is recalling about chasing Ladybug and Chat Noir around Paris.

_It must be weird to hear your best friend talk about you constantly._

Adrien is still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing. He couldn't have been more blind!

It's obvious: Marinette never really shows any admiration towards Ladybug the same way every other Parisian does, she disappears every time an akuma shows up, both her and Ladybug are courageous when others need them to step up and be a leader, same cute twin-tails as Ladybug, same vivid bluebell eyes, same smooth porcelain skin...

Marinette's attention turns to Adrien, who is still staring at her lovingly, and becomes a blushing mess.

_Shit! Look away, look away!_

_He was looking at me!_

Marinette sighs dreamily her focus going elsewhere and her mind wandering off into Adrien-Land.

"...and then she—Girl, are you even listening to me?" Marinette startles when her best friend pokes her, and she smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry, Alya. I've just been..." Marinette struggles to find a good excuse before sighing in resignation.

Alya pats her on the back sympathetically. "Sorry. Can't lie to me, girly."

Marinette giggles, the tinkling laughter sounding like small ringing bells to Adrien's ears.

This time, it's Adrien's turn to sigh dreamily and stare off into nothingness as daydreams about the gorgeous girl sitting behind him float daintily around the inside of his head.

"Dude, are you okay?" Nino pokes Adrien's cheek, only to receive one word.

" _Marinette._ " It comes out as more of a sigh, and Alya's ears twitch on instinct when she hears the blonde model quietly utter the name of her best friend.

"What was that, Adrien?" Alya smirks when the boy jumps in his seat and slowly turns around, a guilty expression pulling at his features.

"N-nothing, Alya! What? I d-didn't say anything! Nothing a-at all! If anything, y-you said something! That's r-right, you did..." Nervous laughter follows, and Adrien's three friends all look at him as if he's a new species to earth.

Alya leans towards Nino and whispers, "Is he high?"

Adrien scowls at the ombré-haired female his best friend is currently crushing on. "No!"

Marinette laughs at the accusation, immediately drawing Adrien's attention to her. An adoring look spreads across his face as he watches the adorkable girl giggle.

His imagination runs wild, and Adrien sees roses and hearts framing Marinette's face once again as her midnight hair, dark as the sky, bounces lively, her pink lips curling into a shy and compassionate smile, and her eyes, blue as the heavens, twinkle like the stars in the night sky.

Alya and Nino look between the blonde and the bluenette multiple times before sharing a confused look with one another.

"Is our ship cannon or am I just  _imagining_  Adrien looking at Marinette like she's the light of his life?" Alya whispers to the red-capped DJ.

The flabbergasted boy, unable to form words, just shrugs, his face screwed up in shock and confusion.

 

**_404 error, Nino Lahiffe cannot be found._ **

 

Marinette's giggles of amusement subside, and she feels her friends' gazes on her. "What? Is there something on my face? Oh, it's the hair, isn't it? I just didn't really have time to pull it up and—"

"You look beautiful." Adrien looks as equally shook as the other three when he lets these words roll off his tongue so easily, as if he's been thinking them his whole life. "I-I mean... uh..."

Marinette slowly turns scarlet when Adrien can't come up with a reasonable excuse as to why he's said what he's just said.

"Th-thanks, A-Adrien." She smiles shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looking at something else sheepishly as her cheeks burn. 

It's almost as if hearts visibly appear in his eyes. "N-no problem, Pri—my La—Mari."

_Nailed it._

The bell rings, signaling the end of homeroom.

Alya wears a Cheshire Cat grin upon her face, directing her next words right at Adrien as she grabs Marinette's arm. "We'd best get going. See you boys later."

Marinette waves feebly before being yanked down the steps and out the classroom door by Alya.

 

***   *   ***

 

Adrien hasn't been able to focus all day. The only thing on his mind is Marinette.

Marinette, Marinette, maybe the occasional daydream about Marinette transforming into her alter-ego, Ladybug, and more Marinette.

The author won't be surprised if Adrien fails all of his classes because that's what would happen to a normal person if they never paid attention in class—but this isn't real life so, of course, Adrien still somehow keeps his high grades while he daydreams about the girl of his, well,  _dreams_.

This evening is Ladybug's patrol, but Adrien had decided earlier that he'd confront her about knowing her identity, and maybe even reveal his. Ladybug may not be happy, especially since she has been so hesitant about revealing their identities.

_But it would feel wrong to keep her in the dark like this._

The chances of Marinette accepting him aren't high, especially since she probably doesn't feel romantically for either of his identities.

Boy, he can't be more  _wrong._

Marinette plops down on her bed and stretches out her limbs. Tikki flies out of the bluenette's small bag and reminds her to get her homework done before patrol.

"I know, I know, Tikki. I've been  _trying_  to keep up with homework, but I've just been so...  _distracted_  lately."

Tikki giggles. "Could this have anything to do with the handsome cat-boy coming to visit you every night, and the cute civilian boy gawking at you during class?"

A light pink blush dusts Marinette's cheeks. "W-what?! Pshh—who cares if that stray comes and bothers me? I certainly don't!"

Tikki raises her eyebrows. "Uh-huh."

Marinette mutters something under breath before checking her planner for homework. "Yay! No homework! I guess we get to start patrol early today, Tikki!"

"Marinette are you sure there's no—"

 

**"Tikki, spots on!"**

 

Ladybug skillfully swings her way off of her civilian form's balcony, unaware of the black cat watching her from a nearby rooftop. He grins before vaulting after her with his staff.

After swinging through the city and not finding anything of worth really stopping for, Ladybug lands on the top level of the Eiffel Tower, watching the sun slowly begin to set over the horizon. She sits herself down on the railing of the tower and admires the view in front of her. The city of Paris basks in the orange-pink glow, and Ladybug sighs contentedly.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Ladybug startles slightly before relaxing. "Chaton, you gave me quite the fright. Isn't it my turn to patrol?"

Chat sits himself next to Ladybug on the railing. "Yeah, it is your turn today, but is it wrong for a cat to want to see his lady?"

Ladybug rolls her eyes and smiles at her partner's antics. "Silly kitty." 

Silence fills the air around the two heroes as the sun slowly disappears beyond the horizon, taking its orange and pink hues with it. The dark of night fills the sky, stars dawning it's beauty.

"Ladybug... I need to tell you something."

_He actually called me Ladybug... Something must be up._

"Go ahead, Chat."

The cat-boy seated next to her inhales deeply before looking at her. She stares back into his bright green eyes, not remembering them ever being so...  _green_.

"My Lady, please don't hate me, but...," he trails off. Ladybug waits patiently for him to continue. "I know who you are under the mask..." Ladybug's eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"W-what?" she replies tentatively, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"You heard me," Chat says slowly, looking away as if ashamed.

"I-I—how?"

Another deep inhale. "I accidentally saw you de-transform, Marinette."

Ladybug nearly falls backwards upon hearing her civilian name used on her.

"That's  _crazy!_ " Ladybug desperately tries to play it off, afraid Chat is about to tell her about how he no longer appreciates her as hero or person because she's so clumsy and uncrush-worthy.

Chat finally turns to meet Ladybug's gaze. "It's okay. I still love you just the same, Mari. If not, more so than before." He smiles warmly at her, and Ladybug shakes her head back and forth in denial.

"N-no... You're wrong. I'm n-not Marinette." She spins around and hops off the railing onto solid ground, slowly backing away from Chat.

A confused look graces Chat's face, "Are you angry with me? I'm sorry, I never meant to find out on purpose... But you know I still love you, right, m'Lady?"

Tears fill Ladybug's eyes. "No! Y-you don't know... you don't know Marinette! God, Chat, under this mask, she's just a weak, pathetic girl with a loser life. She has the most ridiculous and unrealistic crush on the famous model, Adrien Agreste, and she's clumsy, shy, and... and everything I'm not! How could I possibly be Marinette? If I was, you'd just be... disappointed."

Chat's eyes widen at the 'crush on Adrien Agreste' part, but he quickly dismisses it, deciding to address that later because, clearly, this girl is hurting. He jumps off the railing and approaches Ladybug slowly, taking her hands in his. Ladybug looks away from him, ashamed in the tears leaking out of her eyes and ashamed of being so... un-Ladybug like.

"I don't care if Marinette and Ladybug act different because they are one and the same.  _You_ are one and the same. Do you remember the first time we met? You came falling from the sky and you tangled us up in your yo-yo string." This earns a small laugh from Ladybug. "The moment you got up there in front of all of Paris and vowed to protect us, do you know what I said?"

Confusion fills the short super-heroine's shimmering eyes. "No..."

"' _Wow, whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl._ '"

Ladybug's cheeks tinge pink at this remark, and her eyes widen. A raindrop lands on her nose, then another, followed by many more.

Her earrings beep once.

_**Wow, whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl.** _

His words resound inside of her head. Tears brim her eyes again as she meets Chat's patient gaze, silence passing between them for a while before he opens his mouth to speak.

Another beep from her earrings.

"Marinette, you're beautiful, strong, brave, shy, cute, clumsy, compassionate, unique, caring, kind, smart, sly, quick-witted... I could list so many amazing qualities about you without a problem. So don't you tell me that the girl I fell in love with is weak and pathetic and disappointing when she isn't wearing a mask because believe me, you're not. You're everything I could ever hope for and more."

A third beep from her earrings, joined by the first beep from Chat's ring. Two dots and four pads left. 

Rain continues to soak the two heroes to the bone, Marinette's hair heavy and slick with rainwater. All Ladybug can do is stare at the boy in front of her in awe. He truly is amazing. He loves her. Both sides of her.

A fourth beep. One dot left.

Chat slowly walks towards her until they're merely inches apart.

He leans in close to her face and whispers in her ear. "You truly are Miraculous."

One beep. Two beeps. Three beeps. Then, a bright, blinding, red light. In Ladybug's wake rests Marinette, soaking wet and teary-eyed. Chat smiles softly, cupping her cheek gently with one hand.

 

**"Plagg, claws in."**

 

Marinette's eyes widen in fear and surprise before a blinding green light consumes Chat Noir. The bluenette shields her eyes until she's sure the light is gone. She slowly lowers her arms and opens her eyes. The rain is still coming down hard, so it takes a moment for her eyes to adjust before they widen in utter shock.

There, standing in all his glory, is  _Adrien Agreste_ , her year-long crush.

"A-Adrien?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Next work will be out soon! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on Miraculous Amino as Jade, Lady of Literature. 
> 
> Please leave kudos for faster results. :)
> 
> Xoxo, J.


End file.
